


Valhalla can Wait

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Denmark (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Blood and Injury, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: After being attacked by Egill that fateful night Emil has an outta body experiance as he accends to Valhalla the place of warriors to rest as he meets someone resembling Mathias but, after a heart to heart he come to the realization that he has more to live for and Valhalla can wait.





	Valhalla can Wait

_"Nor look out!"_

Those were the last words I spoke before a searing pain went across my chest as Egill slashed my chest from the shoulder to the navel and I collasped to the floor my eyelids felt heavy staring towards my brother whom stared at me and seemed to say something but, I never heard it the blood-loss was to much for my body and I knew no more of the waking world. Slowly opening my eye's I was laying in an unknown field or forest well more like a valley as I stood up and wandered around calling for my brother, Mathias, anyone but, got no response as I thought I was lost. 

After a few more hours of endless wandering I came across a clearing with stone steps and a large golden door that was wide open as I stared at it I could hear roaring laughter and sounds of cups being clashed together -- it sounded like a party as I approched the steps everything stopped and everything around me became deadily silent causing me to think I did something wrong as someone came from the door long pale blonde hair curling and framing a childish but, serious looking face as blue eye's stared at me. "Mathias?" I called, causing the man to laugh abit and shake his head as I was confused but, something about him made me think about the man I loved and left back home. 

Placing a hand apon my shoulder the man decided to take me on a walk having time before the doors would close sealing off Odin's hall and we walked through the forest as I told him about what happend and everything as he had asked me why I was there as the man's expression saddened that someone so young would give up their life for another as pride also filled his heart proud of his sons that they would lay down their lives for each other wishing he could have stayed on earth longer to see his sons grow however that wasn't the point of the matter. 

Walking through the valley in silence my eye's flicking back upwards every few minutes as it seemed like forever and the sun never seemed to set as I finally asked him where I was and he told me I was in limbo causing my eye's to widen in shock -- I was dead? My eye's started to water thinking about Tino, Berwald, my brother Nor and ...Mathias oh my beloved Fiancee I was missing them so much it hurt to breath as I remembered the attack and looked the man in the eyes as he understood and we walked back towards the doors to Odin's hall as he left my side and walked back up the stone steps turning to look at me. 

I had a decision to make would I join the ranks of the great warriors of old to fight alongside Odin when the time came or would I turn away and return home to those I love to much to leave behind as I looked up only to turn away and ran causing the man to smile as his blonde hair bellowed in the breeze and he returned through the doors as they closed. I ran and ran and ran hearing voices around me as they were faint at first but, grew louder and louder as time passed only to then lose focus and black out. 

Awakening again in a large bed it was the bed me and Mathias slepted in together ever since we started dating only to glance upwards and saw my brother along with his mate and even Magnus by the door. I couldn't blame him for what had happend even if it was done by those that was his 'family' but, he didn't cause any of it nor planned it as he was innocent and I couldn't hold him accountable but, I did smile his way then looked up to my brother asking where Mathias was expecting him to be here or at least downstairs however my Brother told me what had happend and I couldn't believe it. 

Those monsters or whatever they were after Mathias to replace him for Magnus and that tore at my heart I wanted to go get him back but, i was far to weak currently and it was by a miracle I was awake so early as my Brother spoke to the Scot my eye's wandered to the celling for a moment then flicked back over seeing everyone again made everything worth it as I knew it wasn't my time to join Odin just yet. 

I think Valhalla can wait just a little longer don't you...?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Roleplay Events, Some events may be blurry as my memory sucks so bad!
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus - 2p Denmark  
> Egill - 2p Iceland  
> Emil - Iceland  
> Mathias - Denmark  
> Unknown Man - Scandinavia  
> 


End file.
